


The Immortal and the Orphan

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave him the power of the gods, and in return he played the younger brother, and killed anyone in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal and the Orphan

Noise and bustle mingled in the air, rising to join the smog that choked the grand Britannian city. An industrial capitol of the homeland, it was filled with factories and workhouses, and barely seemed to carry the grandeur of any other noble city.

It was no better than any city that had been conquered in the endless war, filled with controlled people with downcast eyes, moving back and forth in fear under the hand of military force. Scarfs and jackets were pulled tighter as the winter bit harder without the repose of the suns light. Back alleys hid those without claim to any sort of title or privilege in the world where power meant everything.

Three men stood hunched over, running their mouths and swinging their legs into a small child to burn their frustrations. The child did his best to protect himself, small knife gripped to his chest in anticipation for a moment the attack slowed. Such moment came when yet another set of steps approached, foul words changing direction to the exit towards the street.

He launched like a coiled spring at the man to his right, pushing the blade up through his stomach, before pushing him to the side and sprinting away, though right into the arms of the new comer.

The boys light pink eyes flew up to meet a set of shadowed purple ones before the world seemed to melt away. Images flashed through his mind, disjointed and unfamiliar, before a rather soothing voice took control and asked him; “Would you like to make a contract?”

The power of gods, yet a life of solitude for a simple contract to grant the strangers wish. His answer was almost immediate. He had always been alone, and so he would accept the power without regret. He would do everything and anything to grasp at the chance to have the power to fight back.

In a flash, he was back in the ally, facing down the angry men. They had begun stomping towards him, yet deep down he could feel what to do. He willed it, the power he had received, and the motion of the men halted. They were frozen, and he had his chance. He took his knife back from the stumbling man, and then with a touch of brutality, he stood on his toes to carve open the necks of each of his attackers. As he stepped back time resumed, creating a shower of blood as their bodies crumbled.

A slow clap drew him from his thoughts, and he turned to meet his literal saviour.

“Nice work.” Said the slender man, smiling coolly, “Tell me, what is your name?”

There was no hostility. He had helped him, and now, there was a debt to pay.

“Rolo. And you?”

His smile grew, “You may call me Zero.”


End file.
